The Two ZAFT Sisters And Their Captain
by BaskliskFutaQueen
Summary: The Hawke Sisters Have Fun With The Captain Of The Minerva. Warning Contains- Futa, Muscle Growth, Big Bellies, Lactating, Anal, Oral And Incest.


The Two ZAFT Sisters and Their Captain

It was quiet on the ZAFT space warship Minerva and the dark red haired Meyrin Hawke was on her break from the bridge. She was now on her way to her quarters to see if her sister Lunamaria was there as she had only a few hours earlier been in a fierce battle with the three stolen ZAFT Gundam's so she should be there resting. But as Meyrin walked down the long corridors of the ship she thought about the battle and how a at least two points she had almost lost her sister so she decided that she was going to do something she had always wanted to do with her sister something only her mother and she had ever done.

As Meyrin got to the door that lead to the room she and her sister shared she suddenly heard a noise coming thru the metal door at first she didn't know what it was but as she leaned in she heard the faint sound of a woman moaning in deep pleasure at first she thought it was her sister playing with her incredible enormous friend but then she heard the woman speak "Oh yes Lunamaria Oh yes shove that beautiful dick of yours up into my tight fertile pussy Oh yes Oh yes I can feel it hitting my cervix please push harder I want you in my womb". As Meyrin heard those words she knew in an instant that the woman was none other than Captain Talia Gladys and she was having sex with her sister not that she was not going to as well but now it was going to be even better.

As Meyrin listened she heard Lunamaria moan "Oh Captain your pussy is so tight, but it feels so good squeezing my enormous dick, come on captain bounce on my dick so I can see those beautiful enormous, round, shiny milk heavy pale double JJ cupped breast bounce on your chest and get it even deeper inside you and fill your fertile womb with my baby". As her sister spoke those words she heard the captain moaning even more as she quickly picked up the pace.

It was only a few seconds later that Meyrin decided something she had always loved her big sister even more when she found out from their mother that Lunamaria had an enormous 20 inch long 14 inch wide penis with a testicle sack the size of two Haros she had seen her favorite pop star Lacus Clyne caring around a those were a least two hand fulls so she knew her sister could come and a lot just like their mother who was only a little bigger than Lunamaria so knew she could take all of her sister inside her plus if her sister wanted to put babies inside women well she was in her fertile cycle so Lunamaria could pop a baby inside of her too. As for her sister and the captain having sex together well that was just a bonus for her as she had found Captain Gladys to be extremely sexy especially in that tight white and red trimmed uniform jacket that hugged her enormous, round and bouncy double JJ cupped breast so having sex with the sexy captain and getting her hands on those beautiful tits and her amazing enormous round butt cheeks was just fine with her.

So reaching down she pressed the open button on the door keypad and the metal door slide open letting her hear as Captain Gladys moaned out "Oh yes Lunamaria Mmmm yes squeeze my tittys squeeze them hard Oh yes Oh Mmmm that feels so good honey". As Meyrin entered the room she could see cloths laying all over the floor first was her sister knee high white boots and the captain's black knee high boots. Then she saw her sister's mid-thigh light pink ruffled skirt and the captain's knee length white skirt. Next she saw the dark red ZAFT uniform jacket that clung tight to her sisters enormous round, bouncy and heavy double HH cupped breast and laying on top of it was the captains white uniform jacket. Meyrin then noticed her sister and the captain's enormous black cotton bras along with their cotton black panties both of which were completely ripped into pieces.

As Meyrin was looking at the ripped undergarments an enormous tan mid-thigh stocking clad foot ripped thru the screen surrounding her sister's bed and was soon followed by an equal sized foot but this one clad in a black mid-thigh stocking just like her sister loved to wear. But as Meyrin looked at the wrapped legs she heard the loud moan of her sister "Oh Captain your pussy is so wet Oh yeah bounce hard on my dick you sexy woman"


End file.
